Assassin's Creed: Fairy Tail
by Erza Ackerman
Summary: Saberthoot es un gremio de asesinos cuyo maestro es Jiemma, un hombre calculador y frío que no permite ningún error dentro de su hermandad. Natsu uno de sus aprendices comete el peor error, falló en una simple misión: Asesinar al ministro. Luego de unos años, Natsu reaparece formando su propio gremio de asesinos, para enfrentar a las fuerzas de Jiemma.
1. Prólogo

Assassins Creed: Fairy Tail

..

..

_**Déclame: **__Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen_

..

Summary;

Saberthoot es un gremio de asesinos cuyo maestro es Jiemma, un hombre calculador y frío que no permite ningún error dentro de su hermandad. Natsu uno de sus aprendices comete el peor error, falló en una simple misión: Asesinar al ministro. Luego de unos años, Natsu reaparece formando su propio gremio de asesinos, reclutando a sus antiguos compañeros, enfrentándose a las fuerzas de Jiemma; parte en un viaje por el continente americano buscando la ciudad perdida, en donde emprenderá un peligroso viaje hacía el triángulo de la bermudas, en donde se encontrará con la misteriosa ciudad de sus antepasados Atlantis, buscando el artefacto controlador del mar.

…

…

…

Prólogo

…

…

…

—¿¡Como osas a volver después de fallar una misión!? —Una gran bofetada retumbó en todo el lugar, haciendo a los presentes dar un pequeño salto por la impresión, la mano de Jiemma, el maestro del gremio de asesinos Saberthoot había golpeado a uno de sus discípulos, aquel chico de cabello rosa, Natsu Dragneel —¡Solo tenías que asesinar al ministro! —La mejilla del muchacho estaba tomando un color escarlata.

—Yo… —Intentó responder, pero otra vez, fue interrumpido por un golpe de aquel robusto vejestorio.

El cuerpo del pelirosa chocó contra uno de los muros de la sala de reuniones, el fuego había disminuido su intensidad, y las banderas del gremio flameaban lentamente. Todos observaban son el valor de interrumpir aquella escena, todo aquel que incumpliera una misión, se acataría a las consecuencias.

Un pequeño hilo de sangre comenzó a fluir por la nariz de Natsu, su cuerpo estaba dolorido, y tenía un dolor de cabeza enorme, sentía, enormemente, que en cualquier momento perdería el conocimiento, permitiéndole a ese maldito hijo de puta que hiciera lo que se le antojara con su cuerpo.

Todo estaba en silencio, solo se escuchaba la rabia iracunda de aquel anciano. Sus pasos resonaron firmes, poniendo a todos de piedra, se posicionó al lado de un casi inconsciente pelirosa, y con brusquedad lo tomó del cuello, apretándolo con fiereza, los quejidos de Dragneel sonaban ya sin ganas, sin fuerzas. Si todo seguía así, pronto la vida del chico no estaría peligrando, aquella vida se habría extinguido ya.

Cuando el cuerpo de Natsu dejó de moverse todos exclamaron un pequeño grito, y en algunas personas, las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar, empero una rubia de tributos pronunciado se interpuso entre ambos cuerpos, haciendo que por la sorpresa, Jiemma soltara con pesadez el inerte cuerpo.

—¡Tú….! —Sus ojos se dilataron, e iba a golpear el níveo rostro de la rubia, pero una mano aprisionó la muñeca del hombre, con un fuerte agarre.

—Nadie…—Una toz ahogada se escuchó —Ni tú ni nadie toca a Luce —Natsu había impedido que Jiemma golpeara a Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia, una de las mejores aprendices asesinas.

Un duelo de miradas empapaba a ambos, ninguno se dejaba intimidar. El primero que rompió el contacto visual fue Jiemma —Borra tu marca, abandona el gremio y el país… —Se dió media vuelta para retirarse del gran salón —Si te llego a encontrar, data como hombre muerto…Natsu Dragneel.

..

..

..

La habitación estaba en silencio, la rubia limpiaba las ensangrentadas heridas de Natsu con delicadeza, hacía poco había terminado de vendar la cabeza de Dragneel, que por tanto golpe estaba en un estado delicado. Había un silencio un tanto incómodo, y decició romperlo.

—¿De verdad te irás? —Pero no obtuvo una respuesta inmediata —Digo….no tienes donde ir…¿Estás seg…?

El cuerpo de Natsu se incorporó de a poco en la cama, su cuerpo aún se encontraba pesado, sentía que a pesar de estar en sus 21 años, tenía alrededor de un medio siglo —No lo sé realmente…pero de algo estoy seguro —Con sus manos tomó el rostro de Lucy y la obligó a mirarlo —Te prometo que volveré a por ti.

..

..

..


	2. Capítulo 1

Assassins Creed: Fairy Tail

..

..

_**Déclame: **__Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen_

_PD: El traje que es mencionado es igual al de los protagonistas de AC._

..

Capítulo 1

..

..

..

Un cuerpo se movía sigiloso por entre los pasillos y paredes de adobe, aquel recinto era un tanto antiguo y aquella persona, ya conocía toda las ubicaciones de aquel lugar. El cuerpo estaba cubierto por un traje negro con un cinturón dorado, que, en la parte delantera tenía un logo, un símbolo, un hada, un hada de color roja.

Unos cuantos guardias que estaban de turno, suspiraban por el aburrimiento, cuando de lejos se escuchó algo crujir con fuerza, alertándolos. Dirigieron sus vistas hacía donde había provenido el ruido, más no había nada, solo un pequeño papel volviéndose ceniza con una pequeña llama consumiéndolo, extrañados volvieron su mirada hacía al frente, y grande fue la sorpresa, que, frente a ellos, estaba aquel cuerpo encapuchado, y sin poder hacer nada más que abrir a más no poder sus ojos, cayeron desangrándose. El movimiento había sido rápido, sin ninguna cavilación. De lejos, un guardia en su agonía pudo ver como aquel hombre misterioso cerraba los ojos de sus víctimas con sus manos manchadas del líquido de la vida, y murmuraba.

—"_Resquiecat in pace"_

Para luego abandonar el lugar hundiéndose en lo más profundo de las sombras.

Aquella persona recorría los largos pasillos con seguridad, como si antes ya los hubiese recorrido, habiéndoselos aprendido de memoria, de un momento a otro sintió como armas de balas estaban dirigidas a él; con un rápido pestañeo aquellos cuerpos cayeron jadeantes al suelo, de sus cuellos sobresalía un petardo con venenos, agonizantes dirigieron sus últimas palabras hacía el causante de su agonía.

—"_Fliglio di puttana" _

Los cuerpos inertes seguían cayendo detrás del andar de aquel hombre, ninguno había tenido la posibilidad de detenerlo. Aquella persona llegó a un muro en el cual grabado con oro había un símbolo, el símbolo de los tigres, Gremio de Asesinos, Saberthoot.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

El silencio reinaba en aquel amplio salón, frente a todos, en lo más alto estaba el Maestro de Asesinos, Jiemma. El momento y lugar era lúgubre, nadie decía nada, nadie hacía nada. De la nada, el robusto hombre sonrió, y con sorna habló.

—Sal de ahí, Maestro de Asesinos, Natsu Dragneel.

La sorpresa invadió el cuerpo de algunos presentes, recordando a su antiguo compañero, al cual creían caído en guerra contra mercenarios. En algunos fue más el afecto que en otros, a tal punto de dejar lágrimas caer.

De la gran puerta apareció una figura, el mismo cuerpo, persona que antes había acabado con toda la guardia del lugar sin esforzarse demasiado, un brillo casi inexistente pasó por sus ojos, para luego, con lentitud retirar la capa de su cabeza, revelando su aspecto, revelando su identidad, Natsu Dragneel había vuelto, luego de 7 años.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

—¡Corran, vamos, vamos! —Todos se gritaban entre ellos dándose apoyo unos con otros, luego de la inesperada visita del pelirosa, se había desatado un enfrentamiento entre Jiemma y Natsu. El anterior maestro tenía una emboscada secreta, la cual consistía en que, cualquier cuerpo que pisara fuera de la torre Asesina sería blanco fácil para los cañones ocultos, y ahora….Todos corrían por salvar su vida, esquivando y atacando a los asesinos de Saberthoot, aquellas palabras que había recitado Dragneel en medio de su pelea con Jiemma les devolvió el valor a sus antiguos compañeros, quienes lucharían por el bien.

—"_-Afrontar los hechos es de valientes. Imponer respeto a través del miedo, es de cobardes. —Su verde mirada se posó en la obscura de Jiemma quien lo miraba al borde de la ira, con un rápido movimiento lo alejó unos centímetros de él —¡Compañeros asesinos! —Llamó la atención de todos —He venido aquí para llevármelos conmigo, os prometo una mejor vida, os prometo que como hermandad, cuidaré de ustedes. Debemos afrontar nuestro futuro, guiándonos por el camino correcto —Sintió un golpe en lleno en su espalda, y con su cañón oculto alejó a su atacante —-No huyo de mi pasado, al contrario, veo que errores he cometido para no repetirlos en mi presente y así…¡Hacer un mejor futuro!- —Un grito de victoria se escuchó campanudo dentro del lugar, contaba con el apoyo de sus antiguos compañeros, sabía que entre ellos estaría a salvo, porque el cómo hermano los protegería, y ellos a él"_

La carrera a contra reloj continuaba prolongada, los de Saberthoot no daban su brazo a torcer y ellos tampoco, de lejos, Natsu divisó una caballeriza, aquella era la única escapatoria —¡Escuchad! —Iba al frente del grupo, encabezando a sus asesinos —¡Un poco más al frente hay una caballeriza, quiero que corran lo más rápido posible! —Recibió un asentimiento por parte de todos, pero lo que no sabía, era que más allá de las caballerizas, quizás podría no salir ileso.

Una vez que llegaron a la caballeriza, mataron a unos pares de guardias para luego proceder a sacar los caballos, todos reían, aquello les divertía, aunque estuvieran arrancando para salvar, sus vida, pero lo hacían con un propósito, poder ser libres como asesinos, y al lado de su antiguo compañero, veían esa posibilidad muy cercana.

Los acompañantes de Dragneel eran Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Gajeel Reedox, Levy Mcgarden y Wendy Marvell, la menor de todos. La velocidad de los animales era impresionante, que detrás de ellos dejaban una gran cantidad de polvo impidiendo que los rifles os apuntaran.

Toda la risa y diversión se acabó cuando llegaron al final del camino, un acantilado, todos dirigieron su mirada hacia atrás para ver como los tigres de Saber se acercaban a gran velocidad hacía ellos, sus esperanzas estaban muriendo otra vez, pero sintieron como el caballo de Natsu chillaba y vieron el cuerpo de este caer a gran velocidad por el vacío, había hecho un salto elegante, un salto seguro, un salto de fe, y, imitándolo todos hicieron lo mismo, siendo presas del gran viento que los devoraba a gran velocidad mientras caían, sin ser conscientes de nada.

Solo dejaron que la fe hacía su maestro los guiara.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

La luna estaba saliendo de su escondite revelando bajo su luz a siete figuras con un aspecto cansado, sus ropas estaban mojadas y harapientas. El cansancio se mostraba a creces por sus rostros, pero aun así, mantenían una sonría. Scarlet fue la primera en hablar.

—Es bueno verte Natsu —Todos los demás asintieron con un movimiento de cabeza, su andar era quedo y tranquilo —Han sucedido muchas cosas desde que te fuiste.

—¿Dentro del gremio? —Inquirió. Con su hoja oculta de su brazo izquierdo se hizo paso de entre unas ramas que sobresalían impidiendo el paso —No creo que haya sucedido más de lo que ya sé —Dobló hacía la izquierda —Por aquí.

—¿Por qué demoraste tanto? —Preguntó la rubia, quien iba detrás de todos, y antes de que Natsu le replicara contestó con un mohín —Pasaron 7 años, Natsu, siete largos y torturosos años.

—Pero si yo no he dicho nada —Se excusó.

—Pero lo ibas a hacer —Demandó —Como sea…creo que ya llegamos, ¿Es aquí, cierto?.

Y frente a ellos estaba un enorme edificio, parecido a un castillo, era antiguo, sus banderas se alzaban con un color naranjo y con bordes dorado flameando con fervor. Las grandes puertas se abrieron y de ellas apareció un anciano con más personas a su lado.

—Bienvenido de vuelta, Maestro.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.


	3. Capítulo 2

Assassins Creed: Fairy Tail

..

..

_**Déclame: **__Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen_

..

Capítulo 2

..

..

..

Un enorme bullicio se escuchaba desde varias cuadras, o manzana la verdad, aquello se debía a que Fairy Tail celebraba la llegada de su Mentor junto a sus nuevos compañeros. Pasando a dentro del edifico….Era un caos total, barriles de cerveza botados por montón en todo los rincones del salón, muchos ya estaban en el suelo balbuceando incoherencias, aquello se debía a que nadie, pero absolutamente nadie le había podido ganar a la aprendiz de asesina…no creo que mejor quedaría "Maestra de la cerveza y el sake" Cana Alberona.

Dentro de todo el bullicio había un pequeño grupo que contaba anécdotas de lo que había pasado durante los 7 años de ausencia de Dragneel. Aquel grupo era conformado por Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza, Gajeel y Levy, si preguntan por Wendy, ella estaba con los demás riendo y llorando por las estupideces que hacían, y por ser la menor de los aprendices le tenían un regalito, que era una gata de un hermoso color blanco, llamada Charle.

Volviendo al grupo, las risas….más bien carcajadas llenaban el ameno ambiente hasta que la rubia soltó una noticia de golpe.

—Gajeel y Levy se casaron —Y repentinamente todo el gremio estaba en silencio, un silencio completamente sepulcral, y después todo estalló en felicitaciones, aunque la mayoría no los conocieran, daba igual, eran todos un gremio, y más que un gremio, una familia.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

La noche había caído y ya todos dormían en sus habitaciones, sí, el gremio estaba dividido en habitaciones de hombres y mujeres. La noche había caído hacía unas cuantas horas, dando por finalizada la celebración al estilo FT.

Una luz proveniente de una habitación aparte alumbraba entre penumbras, allí, sentado había un pelirosa escribiendo, aparentemente una carta.

"_Querida Lisanna._

_No sabes lo feliz que estoy en este día, mi misión….no, objetivo lo cumplí, lo logré y sin ninguna baja, pude reencontrarme con mis antiguos compañeros y mi antiguo amor, no sabes cómo desearía que estuvieras aquí, a mi lado, riendo conmigo, mimando y un sinfín de cosas más, pero….todo sucede por algo ¿no?, quizás si estuvieras aquí todo sería diferente, tú me diste la oportunidad de volver a amar, de que la obscuridad de mi corazón fuera removida, y que al fin, después de 7 arduos años, pude encontrarla. Cuando la vi…sentí como si algo se moviera en mi interior, te vi reflejada en ella, al igual que la vi a ella reflejada en ti cuando te conocí, pronto partiremos con mi plan y ya nada me hará retroceder ni mucho menos dudar._

_Natsu Dragneel, abrazos por la eternidad._

El chico suspiró y bajó la pluma que estaba entre sus dedos, quedó mirando hacía el vacío, se había perdido momentáneamente. Sintió un pequeño golpe a lo lejos y se dio media vuelta y frente a él estaba Lucy.

—¿No puedes dormir? —Inquirió mientras se acercaba a él.

—Algo así —Se paró de su asiento y se dirigió hacía un muro de la habitación —¿Y tú, tampoco puedes hacerlo?.

—No, la verdad que no, solo me había despertado para tapar a Wendy —Una pequeña risa se escapó de sus labios, se sentó en una encima de una caja —¿Qué es eso? —Preguntó al ver como Natsu sacaba una blanca sabana rebelando un cuadrado negro con crucigramas, y demaces.

—Es una distribución, aquí estás tú —Y apuntó hacía un pequeño recuadro en el que decía "Librería" —Ajustó unos par de detalles para luego tomar asiento al frente de la Heartfilia —Necesito tenerlos distribuidos en todo el pluebo, necesito ojos aliados en lugares por los cual no puedo ver.

—¿Es decir que cada uno será asignado a un lugar, para servirte de apoyo?, muy buen plan mentor….—Natsu iba a replicar que no debía llamarlo mentor sino Natsu y que además había herido su ego y orgullo —Nunca lo había pensado de ti, Natsu —Y soltó una leve carcajada.

Por los ojos de Natsu pasó un leve brillo que reflejaba maldad pura —¿Ah, sí? Pues prepárate —Y se retiró.

—O-oye, espe… —Pero era en vano el pelirosa ya se había retirado de la habitación.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

—¡Vamos, vamos, el circuito no se completa solo! —Un energético Natsu estaba de cuclillas en la punta de la torre del edificio, su equilibrio era impresionante, varios ya lo habían intentado y tenían una que otra magulladura por las caídas. Su vestimenta era ligera a igual que la de sus aprendices, consistía en un pantalón de color blanco holgado para los chicos y apretado para las chicas, unas botas negras hasta un poco más debajo de la rodilla y una polera con mangas cortas. Con la vestimenta también venían las armas, cuchillos arrojadizos en la parte del pecho superior izquierdo y derecho, un total de 10. En la espalda había una ballesta con 15 virotes. En los accesorios de los brazos, tenían, brazo derecho, hoja oculta, y hoja oculta con veneno. Brazo izquierdo, balas, virotes con veneno y gancho. Y cabe destacar la espada de diferentes diseños de cada integrante en la cintura.

El entrenamiento había comenzado desde muy temprano, y hasta ahora llevaban un total de 4 horas…bueno excepto Lucy, ella llevaba 6 horas, Natsu la había hecho levantarse jodidamente temprano para entrenar.

—¡Así, así! —Como buscando el peligro, Natsu daba ánimos desde la punta de la torre mientras veía como sus asesinos escalaba, saltaban, atacaban y defendía en un circuito muy complejo —¡Bien, bien, ahora todos a las caballerizas! —Y cuando todos se estaban retirando gritó —¡Menos Lucy!.

—¿¡Qué!? —La cara de la rubia estaba cubierta de un rojo color ira.

De un elegante y sincronizado salto de fe cayendo en un fardo de paja, una vez dentro del fardo salió con una que otra suciedad en su vestimenta —Te dije que me vengaría.

Con una sonrisa maliciosa se acercó a ella y la sorprendió con un pequeño toque de labios, y antes de sentir los gritos de Lucy salió corriendo por entre el techo del edificio.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.


End file.
